


ready to roll if you wanna rock again

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you were married.”</p><p>	“I am.”</p><p>	“So your wife is okay with this?”</p><p>	“She knows I gotta keep my teammates happy.”</p><p>Title taken from Drink In My Hand by Eric Church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready to roll if you wanna rock again

“I thought you were married.”

“I am.”

“So your wife is okay with this?”

“She knows I gotta keep my teammates happy.”

Vogelsong is flashing Hunter an impish grin that makes Hunter decide he doesn't care if Vogelsong is married or not, he's totally on board with the idea of sex as a reward for good plays. He lets Vogelsong back him into the corner of the supply closet he'd been dragged into, helps untuck and unbutton his jersey. Vogelsong's hand, slick with spit, circles his cock, moves in rough strokes. Hunter fists his hands into Vogelsong's jersey and groans.

He's shushed with a kiss that he wasn't expecting and a growled admonition to be quiet unless he wants to be caught. The idea, the danger of it, is more appealing than Hunter will admit. His eyes flit to the door, the door with no lock that opens into a busy hallway, and bites his lip until it bleeds, swallowing back another moan. He's rewarded with a squeeze of Vogelsong's fingers and a twist of his wrist that makes Hunter's knees shake as he comes.

There's no sound in the room but Hunter's panting and ambient noise filtering in from the hallway. He fixes his jersey with shaking hands, trying to make himself presentable. Vogelsong looks pleased with himself, wiping his hand against the inside of Hunter's jersey. Hunter would be pissed except there's that grin again and he can't help but return it. He reaches for Vogelsong's waistband but Vogelsong catches his wrists, squeezing them and shaking his head, kissing him one more time, quick and hard.

“My room. Later. Want to do more for you than we have time for here. You up for it?”

“Oh hell yes.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
